Live to See Sunrise
by Ruyax
Summary: My version of the ending.  What if Toboe wasn't quite dead?  WARNING: Contains yaoi pairing.  Ya don't like it, ya don't read it.  TxT
1. Can't Be Dead

**Hi! This is my first fanfic, so please review! Sorry it's so short. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain

Chapter 1: **Can't Be Dead**

"Toboe!" Tsume ran to where the pup and the old man lay together. No. It was not possible. The runt couldn't die. It just couldn't happen. He would not believe it.

He could hear Kiba, Cheza, Blue, Hige, and Hubb behind him, but they did not matter. Nothing did, no one did, if the runt was dead. What was the point of going on if Toboe was dead?

Tsume knelt beside Toboe, unable to look at him, at the great gaping hole in his side, at the frozen blood that matted his soft, light brown fur.

They all stayed there for a while, mourning the death of the youngest of the pack, but the need to hunt Darcia down was getting too strong. Finally Kiba said softly, "It's time to go." Hige, Blue, Cheza and Hubb silently agreed, but Tsume said, "You go ahead. I'm gonna stay here for a minute. I'll catch up." When they hesitated, Tsume growled, "Just go! I'll be there in a minute!" Silently, Kiba nodded and the pack left.

**So? How is it? Review please!**

**- Ruyax**


	2. Tsume

**Here's the next chapter! This one's longer (thank goodness. Chapter one was tiny!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: **"Tsume…"**

Tsume sat beside Toboe, staring at a white patch of snow. So much was stained red with Toboe's blood.

Toboe. He had never told the runt anything, never showed a sign of his love. That could never happen. But now he was dead, and Tsume wanted to kick himself a hundred times for everything he had never said, and a hundred times more for all the things he had done to him. Memories flashed through Tsume's mind. Toboe, the first time they had met, a naïve puppy, raised by an old woman. Toboe howling after he had killed the girl's falcon, unable to believe that he had done it. Toboe slipping on the pipe, Tsume catching him. Toboe killing the walrus, biting its eye and driving it mad with pain so that it impaled itself with ice and died. How he had gone from being terrified of cats and crows to killing a walrus a hundred times his size. Toboe always trying to keep peace in the pack, stopping Tsume and Kiba from killing each other, going after Tsume every time he stormed off, fuming, trying to force himself to leave the pack. What none of the others knew was that he stayed for Toboe. He wanted to protect him like he had never wanted to protect anyone else in his life, not even his old pack before they had thrown him out for cowardice. Toboe gave him a reason to live. Suddenly, something broke through the stream of memories. A soft sound, so quiet that Tsume thought at first that he had imagined it. Then he heard it again.

"_Tsume_…"

The voice he had thought he would never hear again. It was not possible. He was dead. And yet, that was his voice, so soft, so pained… Toboe.

Tsume stared at Toboe. Now that he really looked, he thought he could see Toboe's side rising and falling, just barely. Maybe it was the wind. Maybe it wasn't really him.

"_Tsume_…"

He couldn't believe it. "Toboe?" he murmured, staring at Toboe's face, longing with every fiber of his being that it was true, that Toboe was alive.

Toboe's eyelid flickered. Just a bit. Maybe it wasn't anything. Maybe Tsume was so desperate that his mind was playing tricks on him.

"Tsume… where are you? It's dark…" That time, Toboe's voice was real. It couldn't be the wind. Despite the horrible wound in his back, he was not dead. And to Tsume, that was all that mattered.

"Toboe? Toboe, I'm here. I'm right here. Wake up, Toboe! Please wake up." It was the first time Tsume had said please since he could remember.

"Tsume… it hurts, it really hurts… Tsume, I don't want to die…" Tsume could really see Toboe breathing now, though it was shallow and uneven, pained.

Every time Toboe said his name, Tsume felt a tug deep in his heart. Toboe could not die now. He had to live. "Don't worry, Toboe," he whispered. "I'll never let you die." He reached out and took Toboe's small, cold hand in his, his heart soaring just to be touching him, to have him alive again. But he knew how bad Toboe's wound was. He could see how Toboe was teetering on the brink of death. He could not die. Tsume would never let it happen. He had lost him once, and he would never lose him again.

"Tsume… I'm so tired. I want to sleep…" Toboe's eyes, which had been a tiny bit open, were sliding shut again. It was too much. He was too cold. His wound hurt too much.

"Toboe, stay awake. Please, Toboe, you can't fall asleep! If you fall asleep, you'll die! Don't die, Toboe, please don't die. Stay with me." Tsume was desperate. He thought quickly. They couldn't stay out here in the open. It was too cold, too windy. He would have to take Toboe back to the mountain they had stayed at before Quent had run off. There was a cave there. They could stay there and Toboe could heal. Tsume would take care of him. He would be fine.

"Toboe. Listen to me. I'm going to take you somewhere safe. It'll hurt, but it'll be better there. Toboe?" Toboe's eyes had closed again, and his breathing was faster and shallower. Tsume knew that there wasn't much time. Toboe was slipping away, and quickly.

**Oh my gosh, Toboe's alive! Review please!**

**I listened to Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne while I wrote this. It's so sad! **

**Yay! This chapter was longer. The next one will be long-ish, too. **

**- Ruyax**


	3. I Love You

**Here's chapter 3! Hope you like it, and as always, review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain. **

Chapter 3: **I Love You**

Tsume put Toboe down carefully in the cave. Carrying him there had been harder to do than anything in his life. He had had to pick the runt up from the snow, pull him out of the old man's frozen grip, and carry him the entire way, knowing that every second was terrible pain for Toboe, every second pushing him a little more over the edge. He knew that he had to stop the bleeding somehow, but how was he supposed to do that when he had no bandages, no way to heal the gaping wound in Toboe's back? If Toboe survived the next few hours, then the moonlight might be able to heal him, but what if he didn't? What if Toboe was too far gone, what if there was no turning back?

No. Tsume didn't care about anything except Toboe anymore. He was the reason for Tsume to live, so he had to live. "Toboe, please. Live. Just live, and I'll do anything. Anything for you."

Why had he never told the runt how he felt? Because nothing good would come of it. But that didn't matter anymore. He would tell him anyway. Because if Toboe died without knowing what Tsume felt for him, then Tsume would die too.

"Toboe? Toboe, don't die. I love you."

There. Said and done. If he could even hear Tsume. Which he doubted. Now he had to stop the bleeding, or Toboe would die. He slid off his jacket and pulled off his shirt. It would have to work as a bandage for now. He put his jacket back on, because even in the cave, it was freezing cold. That was bad, he realized. Toboe needed to stay warm. He tore the shirt into large pieces to staunch the blood seeping onto the cave floor. It worked, a little. He hoped it was enough.

Then he heard something. A whisper, a tiny sound. Toboe was trying to say something.

_Everything hurts. I can barely think through the blur of pain. It feels as if a lion has torn my entire side open. I faintly remember dragging myself to Pops after Darcia left. I remember when Pops' heart stopped beating against my back. I remember hearing Tsume, smelling him, and wanting him to stay. He had to stay with me. Please, don't leave me alone in the dark. _

_I remember him talking to me, though I don't remember what he said. The sound of his voice was enough to make me want to stay alive. I needed him. He doesn't know. Of course he doesn't know. Tsume doesn't need anyone, much less me, the runt, the weakling of the pack. He has no idea how much I love him. I love him more than anything. I need him. Wait – he's saying something. What's he saying?_

"_I love you."_

_What? He loves me? Tsume, strong, unbreakable, unyielding Tsume, _that_ Tsume? He loves _me_? _

"I love you."

Tsume couldn't believe his ears. The hoarse whisper coming from Toboe's mouth couldn't possibly have said that. Could Toboe really love him back? How could they have not known? They could have been together for longer than – no. Toboe wasn't going to die, and they would live happily together forever. Yeah, right. With Blue and Hige, and Kiba and Cheza. Of course that would happen. Tsume didn't even know if the others were still alive.

**FLUFFY! I didn't know I was such a fluff writer until I wrote LtSS. Wow. **

**Next chapter will probably be up tomorrow. Review!**

**- Ruyax**


	4. Fever

**Here's chapter 4! Sorry it's later than I said it would be. I was busy being spazzy last night and didn't have time to post. **

**My, this is going by fast… I need to write some more…**

Chapter 4:** Fever**

Tsume must have dozed off. He didn't know exactly what woke him up, but as soon as he opened his eyes, he knew something was wrong.

Toboe was trembling, but not just from cold. His eyes were open a sliver, and they were staring, dull and unfocused, at the wall. His skin was damp with sweat, and the rags of Tsume's shirt over the wound were soaked with blood. Tsume held his hand over Toboe's forehead. He could feel the heat coming off his skin from even that far away. Fever. Maybe the gunshot wound was infected. Maybe Toboe had gotten too cold. Whatever it was, Tsume knew that it was bad, and narrowed Toboe's chances of surviving the night even more.

Hesitantly, tentatively, Tsume reached out and brushed the sweaty strands of Toboe's reddish hair off his hot, fevered forehead. Toboe's eyelids flickered, trying to focus on Tsume's face. He licked his lips and seemed to be trying to say something, but abruptly, his eyelids closed and he seemed to fall asleep.

Tsume went outside the cave for a few minutes to gather some snow to melt and give to Toboe. He felt a little guilty, realizing that all this time, he hadn't given any thought to the others, Kiba and Cheza and Hige and Blue and Hubb, fighting Darcia to open Paradise. He trusted that they would be able to kill Darcia, just as he was sure that they could trust him to keep Toboe alive. Wait. They didn't know that Toboe was alive. When they had left, everyone, even Tsume, had thought that Toboe had been killed by Quent's misfired shot.

**Poor Toboe…**

**Next chapter: Sunrise**

**Review please!**

**- Ruyax**


	5. Sunrise

**Chapter five is up! Oh my gosh, the sun has risen! What a long night for Toboe and Tsume… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain (this counts for chapter four, too. I forgot it.)**

Chapter 5: **Sunrise**

Tsume sat up with a start. He _had_ to stop dozing off. He was terrified that if he did, when he woke, Toboe would have slid silently away. He glanced at Toboe.

It was clear that the fever had broken. Toboe slept a little more easily now, but he seemed a little cold. Tsume slipped the black leather jacket off and, as gently as he could, laid it over Toboe. His eyes flickered open. "Tsume," he whispered, "don't leave. Please don't leave."

Tsume looked directly into Toboe's honey-colored eyes. "Never." he said. "I'll never leave you. Ever again."

Toboe had fallen asleep again. He seemed a little better, more alive somehow. Tsume was relieved. It seemed that he would survive after all.

Tsume hoped that Kiba and the pack would be able to find them. When they went back to get Tsume, they would find him gone and Hige would probably pick up his scent, and Toboe's.

Tsume had gone almost into a trance, watching Toboe's chest rise and fall. Suddenly he realized that it was lighter now. He glanced out of the cave and was nearly blinded by the light. The sun was rising, pink and orange staining the sky. It had never looked so beautiful. He turned to Toboe and was met by his open eyes.

"Hi, Tsume." Toboe's whisper was rough and a little painful, but Tsume barely noticed. The sun had risen. The sun had risen, and Toboe was still alive. He wouldn't die now.

**I could end this here, except where's the pack? What's happened to Kiba and the others? You'll see in chapter six: The Pack Returns?**

**As always, review please! And thanks to all who review! I luuv you!**

**-Ruyax**


	6. The Pack Returns?

**Sorry this is so short! Seven is a little longer, but not much…**

**As always, please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain**

Chapter 6: **The Pack Returns?**

Tsume reached out and put his hand over Toboe's. His hand was so large that it covered Toboe's small hand entirely. At first, Tsume was afraid that Toboe would pull away from him, but his fears were relieved when Toboe put his other hand over Tsume's and held it tightly.

They stayed that way for a while, Toboe's hand over Tsume's over Toboe's other hand. Neither spoke or moved. It was perfect. _If I could freeze time anywhere I wanted, this would be the moment_, Tsume thought.

Suddenly, Tsume heard a sound outside the cave. The breeze shifted, and he could suddenly smell a number of familiar scents. Kiba. Cheza. Hige. Blue. And blood. Plenty of blood.

Tsume rose quickly and began to go outside to investigate, when he remembered his promise. He couldn't leave Toboe. But, as if he could read Tsume's mind, Toboe said quietly, "Go ahead, Tsume. I want to know if they're okay. Besides, I can't move yet." Tsume nodded and went to the entrance of the cave.

**Uh-oh! Is the pack alive or dead? Next chapter will be soon!**

**- Ruyax**


	7. All Alive

**Well, this chapter title doesn't give away anything at all, does it? Oh, well. Anyway, read, enjoy, and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain**

Chapter 7: **All Alive**

Kiba was standing a few yards away. He was covered in blood and was standing awkwardly, as if one leg was injured. He had an arm around Cheza, who had a large wound around her waist. Hige and Blue stood off to the side. Hige had a deep scratch across the base of his throat, which had soaked blood all down the front of his sweatshirt. He and Blue were keeping each other standing. Blue was slightly bent over, as if she had an injury on her belly. They were all staring at him.

"Why do I smell Toboe?" Hige asked. His voice was hoarse and he winced a little as he spoke, as if it hurt to do so.

Tsume was jolted back into reality. He had been to busy gazing at them all in happiness, almost unable to believe that they were alive. He could smell Darcia's blood on all of them, particularly Kiba. He had never thought that he could ever feel so much emotion, so much happiness, for all of them. He was so relieved that they were all alive. The thought occurred to him that somewhere, deep in his mind, he had accepted that they were all dead, killed by Darcia.

"He's in the cave. You won't believe this, but he's alive!"

"What?" Blue tried to go forward, toward the cave entrance, but after a few steps, her knees buckled and she fell. Before he had even thought about it, Tsume had rushed forward and caught her. "You're hurt," he said as he helped Blue stand again, keeping a firm grip on her to prevent her from falling again. "You're all hurt, and weak. You all go into the cave, and I'll go find some food." _Since I'm the only one who can walk without help_, he thought as he guided Blue into the cave where Toboe waited.

Once they were all settled, Kiba beside Cheza and Hige beside Blue, Tsume left to hunt. Toboe was overjoyed to see them all alive, and they were all nearly unbelieving that Toboe was alive. It was as though he had come back from the dead. For Tsume, it didn't matter. Toboe was alive, and so was the rest of the pack.

**I know it's an abrupt end to the chapter, but I was getting tired. Also, Tsume'll be a little OOC for the rest of this story, so be warned. Next chapter will be up soon!**

**- Ruyax**


	8. Darcia is Dead

**Another one of my brilliant give-away-nothing chapter titles. I really had to plan how all this would work out, but I think I did okay. Tell me! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain**

Chapter 8: **Darcia Is Dead**

When Tsume returned, a few dead rabbits in hand, everyone in the cave was asleep except for Kiba. Tsume set the rabbits down in the center of the cave, sat down beside Toboe and turned to Kiba. "What happened to Darcia?" he asked. He was sure that Darcia was dead, but he wanted to make sure that the one who had caused them all so much pain and trouble really was dead.

Kiba spoke very quietly and slowly, so as to not wake the others. "Darcia's dead. The poison from Jaguara, the wounds from Toboe and Quent, along with the wounds inflicted by us, killed him."

"Inflicted by Toboe?" Now this was something new to Tsume.

Kiba nodded. "When Toboe and Quent encountered Darcia, Quent fired at Darcia. At the same time, Toboe attacked. Quent's bullet hit Toboe. Darcia then tried to shoot Quent. But Toboe attacked again and bit his arm. Darcia couldn't feel it because of Jaguara's poison, but Toboe hit an artery. Then Quent shot again and hit his shoulder, a little above his heart. That must have hit another large vein. Anyway, he was bleeding to death and didn't notice a thing. He went on and fought us on First Mountain. He wounded all of us, but didn't quite kill us, because his strength was draining. The combined effects of poisoning and blood loss were weakening him, but he didn't notice at all. Finally he died. Then we came back to find you, but when we got to where Quent was, you weren't there, and neither was Toboe. We followed your scent to here."

Then Tsume told Kiba his story, about how he thought that Toboe was dead, but it turned out he wasn't really, and how Tsume carried him here to stay the night. When he finished, Kiba nodded. Something in his eyes made Tsume suspect that he had somehow guessed about Tsume's feelings for Toboe.

Then a voice came from the other side of the cave. "It's about time, Tsume." Blue was watching him, a small smile on her face. "I've known forever. You should have just told him. He felt the same way about you, you know. Ever since he met you. Even when I was hunting you, I could tell."

Tsume didn't answer.

_ Could Toboe really have loved me the whole time? Was I really that stupid? How could I not have noticed?_

**Yippee! Darcia is dead, Darcia is dead! **

**I told you Tsume would be OOC. **

**Next chapter: He Always Loved You**

**- Ruyax**


	9. He Always Loved You

**Yet another short chapter. Blue is smart, Tsume is not. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain**

Chapter 9: **He Always Loved You**

Tsume waited until Kiba was asleep, then asked the still-awake Blue, "Did he really? Love me, I mean?"

Blue laughed softly. "Of course. Why do you think he kept going after you, every time you got pissed off and tried to leave? Because he didn't want you to leave. He needed you."

_How could I have been so stupid_? Tsume thought. Now it was so clear, he cursed himself for not seeing it earlier. He had been so blind. Toboe had loved him from the start. And he had loved Toboe too, somewhere inside. It had taken a while for the thought to get through his thick skull, but now he knew it. He loved Toboe more than anything.

"Of course he loved you." The voice startled Tsume from his thoughts. Hige's eyes were open and he was watching Tsume with a smirk on his face. "Even I could see it."

Tsume was even more surprised. How was it that the whole world had seen their love before he had?

**Next chapter is the last! This story went by fast! Review please! If you do, I will love you forever and longer (hint, hint)**

**- Ruyax**


	10. Forever and Longer

**Last chapter! Drumroll, ta-daa, etc, etc. Hope you like it! Reviews will make me happy! **

**I told you the title, but you didn't notice! Haha! **

**Anyway, enjoy the last chapter of Live to See Sunrise! TSUMExTOBOE 4EVER!**

**p.s. Listen to Your Guardian Angel (by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus). It's a perfect TxT song!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain**

Chapter 10: **Forever and Longer**

A while later, everyone was asleep except for Tsume. He watched Toboe sleep, his chest rising and falling evenly. He could stay like that forever, watching Toboe. It was still hard to believe that he really was alive, and wasn't going to die.

It was all over. Darcia was dead. Not too long ago, Tsume might have been happy, because that would mean that the pack could split up. After all, their mission was complete. But now, he wanted the pack to stay together. He wanted to stay with Toboe, of course, but he realized now that he needed the rest of the pack too. Blue, Hige, Cheza, even Kiba. They were all a part of him now, just as he was a part of them. He had realized that when he thought they wouldn't come back. In the middle of the night, with Toboe dying, he had realized that he needed them. If they and Toboe died, then he would have no reason to live.

"Tsume? You awake?" Toboe's voice made him look up.

Toboe was truly beautiful, Tsume thought as he gazed into the other wolf's eyes. Even dirty and covered in blood, he was the most beautiful thing Tsume had ever seen. His reddish hair, his young face, his melted honey-colored eyes. Everything about him was perfect. "Yeah." He moved a little closer to Toboe. "Do you need anything?"

Toboe smiled. "No. Only you."

"I can do that." Tsume took Toboe's hand in his. Toboe leaned his head against Tsume's shoulder.

"Just stay with me." Toboe's voice was softer now, almost a whisper. "Promise me, Tsume. Promise that you'll always be with me."

"I promise. I'll stay with you forever and longer." Tsume squeezed Toboe's hand. Toboe squeezed back, and burrowed more comfortably against Tsume's side. Tsume put his arm around Toboe, pulling him a little closer. He knew that the words he spoke were true.

"Forever and longer." Toboe laughed a little. "I like that. I promise that I'll be with you forever and longer, too."

They lay there like that for a long time. Tsume was almost asleep, lulled by the sound of the other's breathing and Toboe's heartbeat, strong and unfaltering, against his side, when Toboe spoke again.

"Tsume?"

"Yeah?" Tsume would never tire of hearing the other wolf saying his name.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**It's the end (sniff, sniff)! That wasn't as long as I thought it would be. *Sigh*. Reviewers will be loved forever and longer! (P.S. I heart all my reviewers!)**

**Thanks SilverNightWhisper for helping and sticking with me (and threatening me with death if I didn't work on my fanfics) through this whole long, darned thing. I LOVE YOU! **

**Love you all, **

**Ruyax**


End file.
